


The last meeting

by ImAnna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Band Break Up, Fluffy, Harry Styles is bissexual, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry make up, M/M, Modest Management - Freeform, One Direction Imagines, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Louis, Post-One Direction, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy, larry break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAnna/pseuds/ImAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry broke up a year ago. What Louis thinks he's got over comes back to hunt him when he finds out Harry got a 19 year old girl pregnant. Now that One Direction guys decided it was time to go on separated ways, he thinks if he should forget about his pride and chase his true love back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last meeting

It was a festive occasion, but the moment couldn't be sadder. Even if it was our desire to follow our own ways, we couldn't avoid the empty feeling in our chests. It's been two months since One Direction made its last performance, but Modest and Syco's crew only decided to throw a goodbye party today. Lots of things've been happening during these two months. We all had tight schedules because of our new projects, but never stopped keeping in touch. Specially Niall, who called each one of us almost every day. Guess he will never change his friendly personality, but I like it a lot. In fact, the only person I hadn't spoken yet was Harry.

We haven't been properly speaking to each other since everything between us was over, about a year ago and I managed to bury everything I felt for him. All those years of 'pretending' weren't good for me, so I let my protector instinct take control and protect me. And the best way of protecting myself was getting away from Harry. Now I was at the balcony of the building where the party was happening with a whisky cup in my hand and remembering of that specific moment.

 

_The living room was blurred because of the tears that were threatening to fall of my eyes. I held them up with all the effort I had due to the promise I had made myself of not cry anymore. Not for that situation I found myself. Not for him._

_Harry went to the garden of his house, slamming the door behind him. He always did that when we had a fight and there were no more set-offs left. I no longer went after him to keep fighting, there was no point anymore. There was no fire burning inside me. Sitting on the couch, with silence screaming at my thoughts, I heard hurried steps coming to the living room, but I just turned to face their owner when he started to yell._

_"You know what? You are a hypocrite! HYPOCRITE! You have no right to require something like that! Of being upset! We both are in the same situation, we both are forced to pretend to be who we aren't! But only you complain about my companions!" Harry said shoving his pointer finger at my face, standing in front of me while I kept sitting, just watching. "You've got the same companion for at least four years! I am the one who should be suspected about this!"_

_I couldn't stand listening to that bullshit. It was unfair and he knew it. I got up fast and yet couldn't reach his height completely to stare him in the eyes. Fucking height difference between us._

_"How can you talk something like this? Lucky me I got a beard who's my friend! Because only like this I can get distracted with something else when you're hanging out with your alleged affairs! If I didn't get anyone who liked me to be my beard, there wouldn't be anyone to console me! Don't you think Eleanor's full of this? This situation isn't good even for her! She barely can keep a relationship because she has to hide it from everybody! This situation is making our friendship colder, it's not the same as school time. But even like this, she doesn't have any courage to leave and I don't have any to let her go."_

_I looked down at my feet and felt the damn tear that I was holding with so much effort finally fall. And that was literally the drop of water into the full glass of my tolerance. I've made my decision._

_"While I'm clearly against my will in a fake relationship with the same person since always, you seem to have fun with this. You fly to America looking for new friendships, chase models and celebrities to fake relationships, but you know what? It seems that you like all this attention. I wonder if it's all really fake because you, unlike me, have a lot of fun with your new friends, some who are clearly with you only because you're the fucking famous Harry Styles."_

_"Of course it's everything fake, Louis, don't say that, you know you're the only one for me!" Harry tried to approach and touch my face, but I stepped back._

_"No. I promised I wouldn't let myself suffer this way anymore. I promised I wouldn't shed any other tear because of this situation. And I broke my promise. I'm no longer the same as I was, this relationship is corroding me! It's time to take care of myself a little..." This time I could see Harry's green eyes go wide, knowing what was about to come._

_"Louis, what're you talking about? Don't do that to me, you can't!" Tears started to fall like waterfall from his eyes and I looked away because I simply couldn't watch that scene. But I still could hear him very well, with my heart in pieces._

_"You can't, you can't you can't..." Harry kept saying now sitting on the edge of the sofa, with a hand in his chest._

 

What I thought I had buried was returning to the surface again. It wasn't the first time these memories came to my mind along with others. Like the one of Liam telling me he was worried about Harry, who was sinking into alcohol and parties with different people and I saying to him that it wasn't my business or my problem... Every week I used to hear a different story from other people. That was because, after spending weeks looking for me, Harry seemed to give up and finally got away like I told him to. Although I asked the guys not to bother me with stories about Harry, I was constantly bombarded by updates of his new phase. Until a particular one that made me delete the subject 'Harry Styles' in my life, so I could stay strong in my decision.

"He wakes up with a different girl every day. I found weird he's hooking up with girls, but he told me he couldn't stay with other guys. Because you're the only one in his life." Niall told me. And that was the last update I'd hear. Until some months ago, when a bomb exploded in the celebrity world. Finally the new life style of Harry took a consequence and he got a 19 years old girl pregnant.

Receiving that news was like being stabbed on my back. How many times have I imagined myself building a family with him? Now he was building his own. And from that moment on, I didn't deny any updates about him. I wanted to know everything.

I felt my knuckles getting cold around the cup and realised I was holding it with unnecessary strength while I was traveling through my thoughts. I got so distracted that I didn't even notice that there was someone behind me.

"So..." I said after a few minutes of staring at each other and received a sympathetic smile. "Is he really decided to go?"

"Yes" Gemma said looking down and twisting her lips in a discontent sign. "Half of his things have already been sent to California, the house sale's already been announced."

House sale. It was definitive, no links left behind. It was forever. Have I lost my Harry forever? Although I had got away from him, managed to bury my feelings and ignore his existence in my life, I had never realised that I still fed this slight piece of hope of having everything back like before. I only noticed this secret hope when I started to lose it after knowing about Harry's departure.

"I still have hope" Gemma said like she was reading my thoughts "I have hope that he may decide to stay here close to us. I don't see LA as a happy destiny, I've never seen it."

"I don't know... If his child's mother is also going, he doesn't have much to lose." I shrugged.

"You know that's not true. They're not together, Modest only offered a job to her there. This child isn't everything he's got, he has something to lose here too..."

"Gems, don't even start it" I interrupted.

"Louis..."

"Don't start it!" I spoke severely.

Gemma stared at me for a few seconds and shook her head, turning to the exit of the balcony. But, before she could open the door, I asked impulsively:

"When will he be leaving?"

"In five days" and she got into the building.

Five days. My head was fuller than the subway at 8am. A movie spent through my mind, so fast that made me dizzy but so detailed that made my chest hurt really bad. The first time we saw each other at The X Factor bathroom, our intense gazes to each other at backstages, our first kiss at Harry's dad's house, the delicious discoveries of each other bodies, our first fight, the horrible feeling of having to fake relationships with other people and hide our love from everyone, our constant fights, our break up, a drunk Harry knocking on my hotel door in the middle of the night or calling me crying saying he couldn't stand being separated anymore and I holding myself to not react like I really wanted to...

For what? In the end, there was me, realising that it was all in vain because everything got back to the surface. Then I saw myself crying for the thousandth time for Harry.  
My mind was confused, I really didn't know what to do. Should I follow my heart and go after him? Or follow my mind and leave things like they are? He was the one who chose this destiny after all. He was decided, half of his things were already at the other side of the Atlantic. He didn't even tell me about his departure which means that my opinion doesn't matter. He didn't even come to say goodbye like he had done with the other boys during the week, which means I'm not important anymore.

Am I? Or am I not? Throwing myself from that balcony seemed to be easier than understanding all of this.

I dried away my few tears and put on my sunglasses, not only because the sun hurt my eyes but because I didn't want anyone to see anything. I finished my whisky that was almost only water because of the melted ice and turned myself to the building entrance. Through the glass door, I could see Harry hugging Zayn with wet eyes and everyone was around him. He hugged Zayn, then Liam, then Niall, Louise... Was he saying good bye? Lou had told me he would catch a helicopter to Holmes Chapel and stay there until he leaves to LA. That he wanted to be alone and recluse.

I wondered if he would say good bye to me. My observation of the scene was interrupted when Eleanor came to the balcony. Of course she was at the party, one way or another, she had been a Modest employee.

"Why are you spending so long time under this hot sun?" She asked putting her hand above her eyes to protect them against the clarity.

"I needed to get out of there, there's a lot of people who get on my nerves"

Eleanor laughed. But then looked at me seriously.

"Lou, what're you doing?"

I looked confused at her.

"I told you. I wanted to be here because of some people..."

"I'm not talking about this. Lou... When you said we could no longer pretend to have a relationship, that you saw I was suffering as much as you and got me free of our deal, you said you wanted both of us to be happy. You got us free to chase our happiness. I did it. Why don't you do the same?"

"Els, it's different to me, it's complicated..."

"No, it isn't. You making excuses to yourself" She held my hands "Allow yourself to be impulsive at least once in your life, Louis, please."

I looked at her and smiled. Then I looked at inside of the building and my heart almost stopped.

 _Where was Harry?_  Did he really leave without saying good bye to me?

I left Eleanor and entered quickly into the building. Liam called me but I ignored him, going directly to the elevators. Lucky there was one opened and I pressed the last floor button.

"Come on, _come on_!" I said to the elevator that seemed to be slower than normal. My hands were sweating, I was shaking and tears threatened to fall again. I couldn't believe Harry was leaving without saying good bye to me.

When the elevator arrived at the last floor, I ran towards the stairs that took to the helipad on the building's roof. I went up the stairs so fast that I didn't know how I didn't fall down. I burst through the door and saw Harry greeting someone of the crew before getting into the helicopter.

"Harry!" I screamed, but didn't know if he heard me. The helicopter noise was deafening. "HARRY!!!" I screamed one more time and Harry stopped, one foot on the helicopter's entrance first step, and looked back. His face was enigmatic and then surprised. Very surprised. He stepped back away from the helicopter and came in my direction. I walked away from the helicopter because of the loud noise.

"What're you doing here?" Harry asked as soon as he reached me.

"Were you leaving without saying goodbye to me?" I asked, hurt, trying to control my voice to not tremble.

"You told me you didn't want me to talk to you again." Harry said with a voice strangely controlled.

"Yes, but don't you think this is too harsh?" I looked him in the eyes. They were not the same, there was a dark cloud in them.

"What do you want me to say? 'Goodbye, I'm going to live in LA with my child'? What would you say back? You finished the conversation of our lifes about a year ago. I don't know what to do."

"When you said good bye to Liam, Niall and Zayn, to your sister and friends, what did you say to them?" Harry didn't answered. "What did you say to them, Harry?" I spoke louder.

"Just that I was gonna miss them but nothing was gonna change what they mean to me..." Harry said looking down.

"And _me_? Don't _I_ deserve a 'how much you mean to me' speech? It means I _don't_ mean anything?"

"You broke up with me, put everything under a stone and left! I couldn't say to you that things would be the same 'cause they no longer were!"

"FUCK OUR BREAK UP, MAN! I _deserved_ that!" I could feel a tear drop falling from my eye. I was out of control.

Harry looked at me and I could see his eyes were wet too. I had to control my hands to hold back the urge of touching him.

"I couldn't use this speech to say goodbye to you because, of all these people, you're the one who means the most to me! I was afraid of talking to you and end up changing my mind and giving my plans up or ending even more hurt. I'm destroyed, Louis. You deleted me of your life with an extraordinary coldness." Harry said with shaky voice, looking down to his feet.

Listening to this was like being punched in the guts. So Harry hadn't recovered of all of this?

"Don't go, Harry." I said impulsively.

"What?" He looked at me surprised.

"Don't go. You belong to here, Your family and friends are here!"

"But my baby will be there. Do you really think if I had a kid, I wouldn't do anything to be near them?"

"I know you would" I said with a sigh "I always knew you'd be a great father. But why does Modest have to get in the middle of everything?"

"Don't you remember the scandal that was Stella's pregnancy? I was the reckless one. She was just a student. Everything fell over One Direction, Modest had to do something. Hiring her was a solution. Suddenly she wasn't any girl with no future. She was a Modest employee."

"But why offering a job in LA? It could easily be in London! We had already broken up! Did they really have to send you to the other side of the Atlantic?" I rampaged, shaking my hands.

"Louis, what's the use of this? Why are you complaining?"

"Because you should be here!"

Harry gave a sarcastic laugh. One he probably learned with me but I always hated when he did it. However, after spending so many time without hearing it, I loved to hear it again.

"Tell me one good reason that would really make me stay here." He looked at me harshly.

"Me."

That was it. I was throwing everything away, digging up my feelings, being impulsive like Eleanor wanted me to. Harry raised his brows, surprised.

"I love you, Harry. Do you wanna hear me beg? I'm begging you. Don't go, please, stay here with me. I can't imagine you away from me, I'm gonna die bit by bit without you here, I know it! Since I found out you were leaving, I haven't even eaten properl..."

Harry didn't let me finish. Suddenly I felt his lips against mine, pressing so hard it almost hurt. At the moment I held his neck, Harry opened his lips and started a deep and desperate kiss, showing he was feeling what I was feeling too. How many times had I wanted to feel those lips again? How many nights had I spend awake because my other half wasn't held to me?

Harry was pressing my waist against him, raising me from the floor and lowering our height difference. His touch was demanding like mine in his curly hair, that probably should be a total mess now.

I could feel a tear fall from Harry's eyes and I didn't want that moment to ever end. But it did with one, two, three lovely pecks from Harry, who kept his forehead in mine and didn't let my hand go.

"I haven't thought that'd be your reaction" I said, eyes closed, only feeling his presence.

"I haven't thought I'd hear those words again." Harry laughed. "In my head, the correct reaction was telling you it was too late, but deep inside I always knew I was only waiting for you to snap your fingers so I could run back to you. Guess that's why I wanted to leave. I was tired of waiting. Hope is a bitch."

This time I laughed.

"I also found out I had this hope, even not wanting to admit it. But now you don't have to wait, I don't wanna be away from you."

Harry removed his forehead from mine but didn't let go of my hands and I looked him in the eyes.

"But there's a problem. My baby. I won't be apart of them."

"Who told you Modest is the only alternative? Even I can offer Stella a job at one of my companies and if I need to convince her with a bigger salary, I'll do it."

Harry looked at me even more surprised.

"I thought you'd detest to be around her or any idea of a child of mine with another person."

"Harry..." I smiled. "How could I hate someone who came from you? Who has half of you? Never. And also, I don't want any of us related to anything of Modest anymore."

Harry kissed me again in such a lovely way that I thought I'd melt. As we stepped apart, we looked at the pilot and his assistant and they looked in a total shock. Harry took my hand and went at the helicopter direction.

"Here's something we're gonna have to deal with: the rest of the world being shocked." I said to him.

"They're gonna have to get over it." Harry said. "Because I don't plan to hide anything else anymore." We climbed up into the helicopter and put on our headphones. I didn't know where I was going but if I was with Harry, I didn't care.

"Holmes Chapel?" The pilot asked Harry.

"Holmes Chapel, commandant." Harry confirmed.

"That's right." I said resuming the conversation "Fuck the world. Fuck Modest." And we took off towards the place of our first kiss to celebrate the first day of our new lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I wrote this one shot long time ago and now decided to publish it. English is not my first language so i'm sorry if i've made any mistakes! Feel free to correct me! suggestions are welcome.  
> Please, leave comments and let me know if you want me to write more one-shots and suggest me a plot!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> If any of you wish to contact me, my twitter is @marquesanna xx


End file.
